


i've got a blank space, baby, and i'll write your name

by vulpineTrickster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya is so done, Fluff, M/M, Mick is lowkey in love, Post-Invasion, Ray is Ray, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: "Mick and I got tattoos!” “You got…tattoos?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this after 2x06. It took me a while to figure out an ending and edit some things :3
> 
> I'm gradually churning out some LoSFA things and I'm really proud of myself!! 
> 
> Original post: http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/post/153323970204/if-mick-is-getting-matching-tattoos-with-anyone 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Do I even want to ask?” Amaya asks, lingering in the threshold of the mess hall. 

All she wanted was a late-night snack. What she got is a beer-guzzling Mick reclined in a chair with his booted feet crisscrossed on top of the table and a shirtless Ray splayed on his back next to them with his head hanging over the table’s edge. 

After the victory party, Sara gave the team some shore leave before they jump back on the time-traveling saddle. The last time Amaya saw them was when Mick dragged Ray off to parts unknown. 

A dopey grin spreads across Ray’s flushed face when he notices her. 

“Hey, Amaya’s here~” he cheers, shuffling to an upright position, “Mick! Mick! Amaya’s here!” 

Mick eyes the huntress and shrugs. 

Amaya opens her mouth to question why the obviously sloshed scientist is sans shirt (thankfully his pants are still on) when she notices a large padded bandage taped to his left pectoral. 

“What happened to you?” 

Ray turns, looking like a confused puppy with his dumbfounded expression, and follows her eyes to his chest. 

“Oh! Mick and I got tattoos!” he cheers. He slides off the table on wobbly legs but Mick reaches his free hand out to steady him. “It was so cool! I’d thought it’d hurt more,” Ray pouts. 

“Told ya the tequila helped, Haircut,” Mick smirks, saluting the scientist with his bottle. 

“You got…tattoos?” Amaya says slowly; just when she thinks she finally understands this group, a wrench is thrown. 

“ _Matching_ tattoos, ‘cause we’re partners and that’s what partners do.” Ray sounds proud; he actually puffs up too. 

(Forget the snack. A stiff drink sounds better.) 

“You wanna see?” 

“…Sure.” 

The inebriated scientist slowly peels off the bandage. The skin is still blotchy and healing but Amaya can make out the tattoo. [It’s an atom with a glowing flame in the middle of the inky black loops.](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/mens-flaming-black-ink-atom-tattoo-on-chest.jpg)

“Do you get it? The atom is me and the flame is Mick,” he beams. 

“I do,” Amaya nods. “It’s very…nice.” 

“Isn’t it? I’m gonna show the others!” 

Neither Mick nor Amaya make a move to stop their teammate from flouncing out of the room half-naked in his quest to show off his new bodily acquisition. Silence passes between the two with the huntress intently staring at Mick. 

He doesn’t bat an eye and guzzles down the last of his beer. “What? It _was_ your suggestion. Don’t think I didn’t hear you and Blondie yakking back in Cowboy Land.” 

“Most people go on dates with who they like, something _normal_ like dinner or the movies.” 

“We went out drinking and I got a show when Haircut started stripping.” 

Amaya shakes her head. “Your version of dating is horrendous.” 

“Damn straight,” the arsonist smirks, “I don’t do that mushy, touchy-feely crap. I’m direct.” 

“MICK!” 

Both turn in the direction of Sara’s incensed shout. 

“You might want to direct Ray to a clean shirt,” suggests Amaya, “before Sara turns you into a pincushion.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I Googled "atom tattoo", that one instantly popped up! _Atomwave is real._ And Mick's tattoo is on his hip ^^
> 
> ~~I might write a companion piece but don't hold me to that~~
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
